Combat
by Ocean-Breeze Mistwolf
Summary: Combat Tee is strategist. The best there is actually. She would be able to defeat anyone given the right circumstances. She is alos hyperactive and up until she is requested to attend a warlord meeting she is incredibly bored. But what starts as a way for Tee to beat her Boardroom quickly spirals into a set of events even she could not predict.
1. Chapter 1

**Combat. Tee**

The marine took careful steeps forward. The house they stood in was rarely visited for a reason. He carried no weapon and was a basic messenger soldier. His knees quivered slightly as he took another hesitant foot forward.

Two floors above the messenger could be seen on small monitor screen. It was one of 50, each showing a different location. A caramel coloured hovered over a large red button. The hand hovered over the button with eerie calmness. The hand did not shake or quiver at the sight of the uniformed man that had entered his home, it merely stayed 3cm away from the button as it had done for the past 5 minutes, contemplating the mans fate. Then with a slight giggle the hands owner flicked the case over the button back down. The owner was a remarkable seeming person. The caramel colour of her hands was the same all over her. Her skin had no marking or spots marring the skin. It almost seemed to glow, despite the near pitch black conditions. Her hair was long and thick with a shine and colour that resembled gold. It was her eyes, however, that drew you in. The colour of deepest ocean, with long ebony lashes surrounding large, perfectly symmetrical eyes and her lips where rosebud red with a sweet cupid bow that hid glittering, pearly whites. An adorable dimple on her left cheek completed this image of angelic perfection. But the confident, almost cocky stance of her shoulders, and the lazy way she tilted her head resembled that of a predator closing in on its prey.

Her eyes now followed the marine with an almost gleeful delight. "I think it's time we introduced ourselves Miki, don't you think?" She said reaching down to pat the snowy head of large timber she-wolf. The she-wolf, in turn, barked in reply. She then stood back up on her four paws. Its ice blue didn't leave the liveried man for a second until her master was standing at the door a small army jacket clutched in her hand, beckoning her with a quick snap of her fingers

The Marine screamed a high, girlish squeal when the sound of steady, heavy footsteps began to approach him form the west corridor. The house was creepy. The corridors had only a single uniform colour of black. The terrifying images of sour, forlorn men and women stared unforgivingly down at him from their perches on the wall. He swore once that he saw the pictures eyes moving.

A low growl silenced his scream as he quivered in terror on floor, back pressed against the wall. Oh HQ were going to pay for this he silently cursed to himself. If there's anything left of that is….

"And they wonder why that can't end the great pirate age Miki? It's a miracle that we aren't al dead if this is the best the HQ can send." A voice said, it was a girl's voice that was for sure high and unmodulated. He opened eyes and blinked in surprise. The footsteps which had left him cowering in the corner, almost wetting himself with fear – came from the small, if heavily booted, feet of a diminutive 12 year old. Her black combat boots where laced up to her knee, giving way to baggy, multiple pocketed, khaki green combat trousers. These were belted loosely at her waist a tight white tank top which displayed an almost completely flat chest. A sliver dog hung at the hollow of her caramel neck.

Whilst he took in the appearance of the girl he had unknowingly dropped his jaw a mere three inches from the ground. The girl snapped a set of perfectly manicured nails in his face to rouse him from his stupor.

"Yo, Soldier boy, whacha' want? I ain't got all day." She said siting back on her heels. Scrabbling back onto his feet, the soldier resumed a salute, his eyes staring off into the distance. "Messenger of third fleet sent to deliver and retrieve Miss Combat for briefing in Marine fold," Then remembering that he was speaking to 12 year old bent down and said in a very condescending tone "Can you go find your mama? I need to give her a message."

"For a guy who, two minutes beforehand, was quivering on the floor near wetting himself, you sure have a lot of nerve," She said in a droll voice, smirking slightly.

"Oi! Hang on h-"he said completely insulted only for him to be silenced by a hand slapping over his mouth.

"The only Miss Combat living in his house for 18 months has been me. So hand over the message and I'll tell you if I want to come to your marine fold or whatever, 0kay? There's a good boy," matching his pervious tone, tenor for tenor.

Gritting his teeth the messenger reached into his pocket a removed the scroll he had been tasked with delivering. With a snide smile the girl opened the scroll and then broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter. As she rolled on the floor she managed to tell the Soldier that she would attend.

Righteously insulted and near the point of throttling the disrespectful girl, then thought better of it as he saw the large silver and black she-wolf growl protectively near the hysterical girl. With a look of deep disgust and hatred the messenger ran out of the corridor, into the creepy entrance and straight out the door.

As he ran down he heard the distinct sound of the girl screaming at the top of her lungs "Thanks for Coming!" then collapsing into hysterics, again.

_**A:N - This story is set during the time that Ace joins the White beard Pirates, i don't know what the exact year but I am trying to find out. The timeline will be a little odd but that's to be expected. Oh and i don't own One piece characters just my plot and OCs**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sengoku stood before the furious messenger as he listened to it repeating many a rude word to describe the individual he had sent for. Knowing that he had been sent to the Combat house he wasn't surprised that the messenger had returned as he had, spitting mad.

The Combat Women were famous or annoying anyone who came within 10 feet of their property and infuriating anyone who demanded their presence. Though a little surprised that the Miss Combat he had known was dead Sengoku was sure that the current Miss Combat would be just as good as the last. Of course she'll probably cause the same amount of headaches for him as the previous One did for Kong.

"Thank you soldier you're dismissed," Sengoku said to the Ranting soldier. Nodding stiffly the messenger marched, still furious. Sengoku looked down at the reply that Miss Combat had sent along with the disgruntled messenger.

There, in legible print, was the message she had replied with:

_Dear Mr Sengoku,_

_I Combat Tee, latest in the long line of Combats will attend your Shichibukai meeting on the third of the new month. I shall also be bringing my wolf Miki._

_Please note, I am attending this meeting for my own amusement, I have very little fear of your organisation, neither do I feel any duty to serve it._

_Best Regards_

_Combat . Tee_

Shaking his head he put the letter back down and continued with the other multitudes of paperwork that littered his desk.

**_On the third day of the new month….. _**

Tee watched as the giant rooftops of the marine fold buildings came into view. They were as ostentatious as she expected. It had the stupid seagull insignia everywhere and she swore if she saw one more empowerment poster she was going to puke up the scrumptious lunch she had back at the manor.

As she eased into the harbour she couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer scale of the galleons and warships that were anchored in the harbour. Each one had been meticulously cared for and seemed to sparkle. Too bad they were going completely obliterated once they set off into the Grand Line.

At that precise moment, a ship sailed into the fortified fort. Its bow was drenched in gold and its figure head gleamed, jewels in there hundreds made it difficult to gaze upon. And there, with the an ego larger than the ship was _Him._

Tee scowled and shoved the cap further down her forehead and walked back towards the largest MarineBuilding. Why the F*** was he here? In fact better question how is he still alive? Murdering monster, the world would be better off without him. So deep was her fury at the turn of events she failed to notice the giant form of the Donquixote Dolflamingo.

His trade mark creepy grin was plastered all over his face. "Oops sorry dud, my bad." Te said giving him a deceptively angelic smile. Bowing she continued on walking foreword. only to have the gloved hand of baby 5 snatching her shoulder, rage burning in her eyes.

"How dare you address Young master like that!" She said her hand squeezing harder on her shoulder, a demonic smile lit up her face as her hand shifted from manicured perfection into a deadly knife.

Tee's cap slid even further down her forehead, making her the glowing blue of her eyes slip into a shadow, a metallic smile turned to face the deadly knife the was drawing blood from her visible shoulders.

"You should stop that, you'll regret it if you don't." Tee said, not even attempting to hide the threat that gushed through her words like sweet venom. Baby 5 snarled and pushed harder only to find the girl no longer there.

"I warned you," She said in a sing-a-song voice. Then Baby 5 watched as the lights dimmed around her and then disappeared entirely.

Baby 5 body convulsed and then collapsed in a heap on the floor. Gladius let a hiss and tried rush the tiny girl. only to find himself attacking nothing and the same sensation that had overcome baby 5, though his strength allowed him to remain semi-awake. Dolflamingo was mad now, his fury at seeing his trusted officers passed out the floor urged him to act. With a furious wave of his hand he tried to gain control of Tee body only to find a grinning Tee still staring at him, perfectly relaxed.

Realizing his devil fruit power seemed to be useless on this girl, he rushed her with his haki allowing him to track the girls movement and felt a sense of satisfaction as he watched a pained expression cross, briefly, flitting over her face. She pulled herself back quickly, avoiding an sustainable damage.

She brought herself up to a standing position. Using the back of her hand she wiped the blood from her lips. "You got one hell of a punch man," She said. He tried to rush her only to feel the ground to sway and felt her will push down on him. Dolflamingo hesitated. He had never com across such a heavy concentration of will power in one individual, especially one so young. Grinning he relaxed again and said " You should join my crew," his malicious smile as disturbing as ever.

"I don't think that will be beneficial to my health so no, I'm afraid." She said completely unfazed by the malice and darkness that seemed to swarm around Dolflamingo like a threatening black cloud.

"Fu fu fu fu," Dolflamingo said his grin still bright and disconcerting. " Sense of humour as well," he had to crouch to be able to look into Tee's eyes. She was tiny at 5 foot at best. "You should know, no one refuses my crew for long,"

"And who exactly are you going to threaten? My family? I'd probably help you shove the knife in. Destroy my home? Not possible, my island is breeding ground for Searoo weeds, something I believe is crucial to your little, ughm, plans, ay Joker?" Her last phrase whispered into his, now her height, ears.

Dolflamingo snapped up and his sunglasses fell from his eyes slightly, revealing dangerous, black eyes that seemed to pull her into a void of nothing. But tee's eye never left his and o his fury she simply smiled at his glare.

"Well, I believe I have a meeting to attend so see ya!"


End file.
